Cherry Lollipops
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Who knew that a lifelong friendship could be based on a single piece of candy. Cade Friendship Fluffiness.


**A/N - PLEASE VOTE ON THE QUIZ ON MY PROFILE SO I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE!**

 **A/N #2- I got this idea when I was eating a lollipop while watching Jori videos on YouTube.**

* * *

If someone told you that Jade West kept a bag of cherry lollipops in her pocketbook at all times, you wouldn't believe it. But she did. It was her thing. They became her thing when she entered kindergarten and met a small brunette girl who got upset very easily.

 _~Kindergarten~_

 _Catarina Valentine, or Cat as her parents called her, was running around playing tag with some kids from her kindergarten class when she saw a little girl sitting on the swings, drawing pictures in the dirt with the toe of her shoe. Cat didn't like it when someone didn't have anyone to play with, so she liked to try and be friends with everyone. Cat excused herself from the group and ran over to the girl, her pigtails bouncing behind her._

 _"Hi," Cat smiled brightly, running up to the girl. The girl had long brown hair that was held back with a light blue headband and was wearing a white t-shirt with a light blue dress, white knee high socks and black mary janes. She looked up at Cat shyly and stiffened up a bit. "You're the new girl in my class right?" Cat asked curiously. The small girl simply nodded and Cat took that as an invitation to sit down next to her on the swings. "My name is Catarina, but most people call me Cat." She introduced._

 _"That's a pretty name" The girl said softly. "My name is Jade"_

 _"That's pretty, your name matches your eyes!" Cat pointed out, Jade blushed lightly and gave a tight lipped smile. "So where are you from?" She asked curiously._

 _"New York," Jade answered shyly._

 _"That's cool. I've always lived in LA though. I would love to go to New York one day!" Cat said happily. "So what's your favorite color? Mine is pink, but red is my second favorite! What's yours?" Cat asked, hoping that Jade would start to open up the more she talked to her._

 _"Mine is black, but purple is my second favorite!" Jade told the tiny girl. Cat, who thought that was a bit weird, simply smiled and moved on._

 _"What's your favorite animal? Mine are giraffes because they're so tall and I'm so short" She giggled._

 _"Mine are spiders because I like the way the creep and crawl all over the place" Jade laughed._

 _"Thats kinda weird," Cat muttered quietly. Jades smile vanished and she scowled at the petite brunette._

 _"I'm not weird! You're way weirder and freakier than I am!" Jade shouted angrily at Cat, who ran from the swings with tear filled eyes. Jade gave a sigh and knew that she had to apologize, after all this was the only person who was even attempting to become her friend. She jumped off the swing and searched around the playground for Cat, until she finally found her underneath the slide._

 _"Go away you big meanie!" Cat cried, tears rolling down her pink cheeks._

 _"I'm sorry I called you weird and a freak," Jade whispered softly after a moment. "You are weird, but a good weird." Jade smiled softly. "Think about it. We can share a box of crayons together without fighting. You can use all the pinks and reds and I use all the blacks and purples." She pointed out, making Cat giggle quietly. Jade then stuck a hand in her dress pocket and pulled out a red lollipop, offering it to the small brunette. "My mommy packed me a lollipop in my lunchbox. I was gonna save it for snack, but I want you to have it. I'm sorry for calling you names." She explained with a small smile. Cat's tears disappeared instantly and she grabbed the lollipop from Jade's hand, unwrapping it and sticking the sweet in her mouth._

 _"It's cherry, my favorite." She smiled a toothy grin, eating the lollipop happily. "So does this mean we're friends?" She asked a few moments later. Jade looked down at the lollipop and at the puppy dog look that Cat was giving her and sighed._

 _"Yep, we're friends" She agreed, earning herself a tight hug from the perky brunette._

 _~End~_

From that day on, Jade always had cherry lollipops in her lunch box. She made her mother buy them online separately, claiming she didn't like any other flavors, when really they were for her best friend Cat. Whenever she made Cat upset or angry, which was quite often due to her quick mood swings and Jade's short temper, Jade would give her a cherry lollipop from her lunch box. It became her thing. It was the way for Jade to say sorry when she did something mean to her friend. When Cat accepted the candy, it meant she forgave her.

 _~6th Grade~_

 _Cat bounced around the poorly decorated gym, bopping along to whatever rap song the DJ was playing. Jade looked around the gym, leaning against the closed bleachers, watching students dancing and grinding on each other while teachers stood in the corner, pretending not to notice. Cat was dancing near where Jade was standing and kept trying to grab Jade's hands and get the goth girl to dance with her, but Jade kept whipping her hands away and scowling at no one._

 _"Come on Jadey, dance with me!" Cat urged, crossing her arms with a pout that she knew the taller girl couldn't resist. It took all of Jades willpower to cross her arms over her chest and refuse her best friend._

 _"No Cat." She huffed, slightly annoyed. Jade didn't want to come to the dance in the first place, but she got dragged here by Cat and now she couldn't leave until Cat's mom picked them up. Sure she could go hide in the bathroom, but she needed to keep an eye on her Kit Cat to make sure no sleazy boys were going to try anything._

 _"Come on Jade, just dance with me. It's fun I promise! You're being a party pooper!" Cat complained. Cat had been nagging Jade for the past half hour to dance with her and each time she asked Jade kept getting more and more irritated with the girl. "Come on this is my favorite song, I'll even teach you the dance!" Cat said excitedly standing next to Jade and pulling her arm. "Come on, just do what I do. It's really ea-"_

 _"I DON'T WANT TO DANCE!" Jade yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO LEARN TO DANCE, I DIDN'T WANT TO COME TO THE DANCE AND I DON'T WANT TO DANCE WITH YOU!" Jade screamed. She immediately regretted her blowup when she saw the tears falling down Cat's face and saw the small girl run out of the gym at full speed. She looked around at all the nearby students staring at her and scowled. "What are you looking at!" She yelled at them, before stomping out of the gym. She searched around for her bag before realizing she left it at home, so instead she grabbed a dollar out of her jean pocket and ran to the cafeteria, where they were selling snacks. A few moments later she was walking into the girls bathroom, yelling at the others to get out. She crawled underneath the door of the handicap stall, knowing fully well the door was locked, and sat next to her hysterical friend. She always hated making Cat cry, it was like kicking a puppy and it always made Jade feel guilty._

 _"I'm sorry I yelled at you in the gym Kitten," Jade whispered. "I'm sorry" She pulled out a small cherry lollipop from her pocket and offered it to her best friend. Cat slowly took the candy with a small smile before unwrapping it and sticking it in her mouth._

 _"It's ok Jay Jay, I know you didn't mean it." Cat said a few moments later. "I can teach you how to dance if you want. It's easy and kinda fun" She offered, but Jade simply shook her head._

 _"No thanks. I like watching you dance and having fun." Jade shrugged._

 _"Please!" Cat pouted and unlike the first time, Jade couldn't resist and finally agreed to let Cat teach her how to dance. Her best friend pulled her into a huge hug, the lollipop stick sticking out of her mouth, before they unlocked the door and Cat dragged Jade back to the gym to teach Jade how to dance, much to her annoyance._

 _~End~_

As they got older, Jade became more careful around Cat, not making her cry or upset as much. Cat, in return, got more used to Jades dark sense of humor and teasing, so she rarely got too upset with her. Jade started giving her lollipops less and less, which made her slightly upset although she would never tell Cat that. That was when the lollipops took on a new meaning to the pair. In the past it had been Jade's way of saying "I'm sorry for being mean to you". Now, it was her way of saying "I'm sorry something bad happened, but I'll help you through it".

 _~9th Grade~_

 _Jade was searching all over Hollywood Arts for Cat and was failing miserably. How could she possibly lose her best friend in the first week of high school? Jade was currently supposed to be at lunch, but she needed to find Cat first who, unlucky for her, had been the best at hide and seek when they were younger. It was Cats favorite game and, now that she was older, it came in handy for when the red head didn't want to be found. Expect Jade was her best friend and, after a few minutes of thinking, Jade knew exactly where Cat hid. It was the one place that Cat liked to hide when she didn't want anyone to find her. Anyone but Jade that is. Jade ran through the school quickly before bursting into the janitors closet._

 _"Hey Cat, I've been looking for you for almost a half hour now." Jade said, entering the room. She expected to see Cat sitting quietly or playing a game, but instead she saw Cat sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face wet with tears. "What happened?" Jade asked soothingly, sitting down next to the shorter girl. When she didn't answer Jade got mad. "Who do I need to kill?" She asked viciously._

 _"My pop pop died this morning." Cat whispered, her voice soft and broken. Jade's harsh look was immediately replaced with a softer one. "My mom texted me right before lunch to let me know" Cat cried softly. Jade knew that although the she wasn't close with her pop pop, he was still her grandfather and no matter what loosing a grandfather was hard to deal with. Jade the reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a red cherry lollipop. In the past Jade had only given them to Cat when she had done something to make Cat cry or angry, but she didn't care. Cherry lollipops were Jades way of saying she was sorry, and in this case she was sorry, just not in the same way as before. Jade simply offered the red head the candy and she silently took it, unwrapping it and sticking it into her mouth without a word._

 _"Everything is gonna be ok Kitten. I'm here." Jade whispered putting around Cat. Cat simply ate the sucker and rested a head on the taller girls shoulder. Her crying had stopped, but she continued to cuddle into the goth girl, but one of them cared. The two sat there for what seemed like hours until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Although Jade was very hungry, she didn't care that she missed lunch, seeing the small appreciative smile on her best friends face was all worth it._

 _~End~_

Cherry lollipops were Jade's thing, they had always been her thing. Until it became their thing.

 _~10th Grade~_

 _"Don't deny it Jade. You know it's true!" Cat argued. The two were currently sitting in Jade's living room playing a card game and talking about their friends from Hollywood arts._

 _"No its not," Jade said quietly, but with venom dripping from every word. "I hate her, why do you think I tease her and torture her so much?" She questioned angrily._

 _"You know how in elementary school when boys pull on a girls pigtails because he likes her? It's the same thing." Cat explained._

 _"No it isn't. I have a boyfriend anyway. God you're so dumb!" She spat out. She immediately regretted the words and reached toward her bag, but when she looked up she didn't see Cat on the verge of tears like she expected._

 _"You're just to scared to admit it out loud." Cat said calmly. "Keeping it to yourself doesn't make it any less true." Cat said quietly. "Just admit it Jade" She urged, seeing a wetness forming in Jade's eyes._

 _"I WILL NOT ADMIT ANYTHING BECAUSE I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH TORI VEGA!" Jade yelled, throwing down her cards and running upstairs toward her room. Cat didn't know what to do, she had never made Jade cry before. Angry, yes, but never cry. Cat sat there for a few moments contemplating what to do when she spotted Jade's bag._

 _"Hey Jay Jay," Cat whispered, crawling through the window in Jades room, moving to sit on the slightly slanted roof next to the dark haired girl. Jade had tear streaks on her face, but the tears were no longer flowing, that didn't make Cat feel any less guilty though. "I'm sorry I made assumptions," Cat whispered, holding out a red cherry lollipop. Jade stared at the candy for a long time before slowly peeling the wrapper off and sticking it in her mouth. Jade pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly, the lollipop being held firmly in her fist._

 _"You're right," Jade whispered, a fresh set of tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Cat didn't say a word, she simply moved over and wrapped her arms around the tall girl. "What do I do?" Jade asked, her voice quivering. Cat wrapped her hand around Jade's, the one holding the cherry lollipop and smiled at the girl._

 _"Well get through it together, we have all summer," Cat smiled. Jade rested her head on Cat's shoulder, sticking the candy back into her mouth as they watched the stars light up the LA sky._

* * *

 **Comments make my world go 'round!**

 **~ Forever &Always,**

 _ **Kimmie**_


End file.
